


La casa della strega

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: Per ripararsi dalla pioggia, Vera entra in una casa disabitata e incontra qualcuno che cambierà la sua vita per sempre.Questa storia è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 14 organizzato da Lande Di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	La casa della strega

Vera tirò un sospiro di sollievo: da quando aveva messo piede nella foresta le voci inferocite e i passi pesanti dei contadini che le davano la caccia si erano affievoliti fino a sparire del tutto. A darle abbastanza pensiero c’erano ancora la pioggia battente e il vento che gliela congelava sui vestiti fradici, ma almeno adesso il terrore cieco che l’aveva stretta in una morsa da quando si era infilata in quel maledetto pollaio le stava dando un poco di tregua.

Si appoggiò a un tronco marcio di umidità; storse il naso nonostante l’odore nauseabondo della corteccia impregnata d’acqua non l'avesse disgustata più di tanto. In inverno, quando la scelta era tra accettare la carità finendo a dormire appesa a una corda insieme ad altre cinquanta persone o morire di freddo per strada, aveva odorato di molto peggio. Respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria umida, si concentrò sulle gocce taglienti che pizzicavano la faccia.

Andava tutto bene, nessuno la stava più inseguendo. Certo, per scollarseli di dosso si era dovuta infilare nella foresta della strega, ma...

Un movimento nervoso sotto il mantello zuppo d’acqua.

«E adesso cosa ci faccio con te?»

Il coniglio, indispettito dall'essere essere stato sollevato per le orecchie, fece una smorfia. Il pelo gli si era incollato al corpo grasso in una massa di colore indefinito che forse una volta era stato grigio, o almeno così pareva alla luce della luna quando l’aveva preso in prestito dal contadino.

Lo ripose sotto il mantello. Abbandonarlo lì era impensabile anche per una come lei, le creature della foresta l’avrebbero o scambiato per un’offerta o rubato alla prima occasione per farle un dispetto; in entrambi i casi Vera sarebbe rimasta senza coniglio e senza la speranza di, prima o poi, riuscire a venderlo per qualche soldo o persino spellarlo e mangiarselo da sola.

Sbuffò. Perché proprio a lei? Perché proprio quella sera in cui non doveva esserci nessuno fuori? Diluviava, per tutti gli Dèi! Nessuno se ne stava fuori quando pioveva se non chi non aveva una casa o i ladri. E ora si ritrovava con un animale infreddolito addosso, praticamente bandita dal villaggio e persino dispersa da qualche parte nella foresta della strega. Spostò una ciocca di capelli gocciolanti dalla faccia.

_Che giornata schifosa._

No, non poteva permettersi di rimanere lì a rimuginare sulla propria sfortuna: il vento si era fatto più forte, più freddo. La pioggia a poco a poco si stava trasformando in ghiaccio. Presto avrebbe nevicato e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi trovare all’aperto.

Ma dove andare?

Fu il tuono a farla muovere, seguito da un lampo che la rese cieca e fece sobbalzare il coniglio di terrore. A tentoni, risalì per il sentiero usando gli alberi per guidarsi. Dove stava andando? Avrebbe trovato qualcosa, o qualcuno? Una baracca, un magazzino in disuso in cui passare la notte e almeno tentare di asciugarsi un po’?

Quando i suoi occhi si riabituarono al buio del bosco il cuore fece un tuffo per lo sconforto: alberi rinsecchiti a perdita d’occhio, fin su per la collina, così fitti che più volte dovette mettersi di fianco e sollevare il dannato animale sopra la testa per riuscire a passare. Una sola caduta e sarebbe morta lì, di freddo o per colpa dei mostri che si nascondevano dietro i tronchi o fra i rami. Rabbrividì.

Non sarebbe caduta.

Arrancò, le dita affondarono nel fango così come le scarpe sul cui cuoio lercio doveva essersi aperto un buco che non aveva notato prima, perché percepì chiaramente l’acqua scorrere tra le dita. La gonna, resa pesante dall’acqua melmosa delle pozzanghere, rallentava i suoi movimenti fino a renderli più simili a quelli di un lumacone che di un essere umano. Vera digrignò i denti per la frustrazione.

C’era freddo. C’era freddo e lei iniziava a sentirsi debole. Oh, no.

Starnutì.

_Oh, no._

Conosceva quella sensazione di debolezza, il perdere pezzi di memoria, la schiena su cui si era posato un macigno invisibile. _Per favore no_ , pregò chiunque la stesse ascoltando in quel momento, _Sono sopravvissuta alla peste, alla febbre rossa, persino al morso di un’anguilla maculata la prima e unica volta che mi sono fatta il bagno in un lago, non posso prendermi un malanno e morire proprio qui._

Però era quello che sarebbe successo se non avesse trovato riparo, e in fretta. E anche se fosse stata al caldo davanti a un camino, non era sicura che gli spiriti maligni non avessero già avuto tutto il tempo per far danno.

Tossì.

«Giuro che appena mi sistemo un attimo spello te, tutta la tua famiglia e tutti i conigli del mondo.»

L’animale reagì a quel rimprovero infilando la testa sotto il suo braccio. Che anche lui stesse male? Se fosse morto allora sarebbe stato tutto inutile, non ci avrebbe guadagnato nemmeno una cena perché non avrebbe mai trovato gli strumenti utili a macellarlo prima che iniziasse a puzzare.

Vera incespicò e finì faccia a terra in una pozza di melma. Imprecò ad alta voce mentre si rialzava a fatica, il corpo sempre più pesante. Cadde di nuovo, questa volta sulle ginocchia, e il dolore le penetrò la colonna vertebrale fino al cervello.

«Non posso morire così!» sferrò un pugno al terreno per la frustrazione «Io... Io mi merito di meglio che essere qui, con lo stomaco vuoto e... e un cazzo di coniglio inutile!»

Un altro tuono assordante. Questa volta il lampo tardò ad arrivare.

L’aria umida le pizzicò la pelle, ogni singolo pelo sulle braccia e sulla nuca si rizzò come se avesse avuto vita propria. Persino i capelli sembravano più leggeri.

_Che diamine...?_

La luce bianca illuminò il bosco di un pallore malato. Vera fissò, incapace di chiudere gli occhi, il lampo che scese dal cielo fino a terra. Era troppo vicino.

Fece un passo indietro, poi sbatté le palpebre.

Era una casa, quella?

L’immagine dell’edificio rimase impressa nella sua mente anche dopo che il mondo fu affondato di nuovo nell’oscurità. Era buio e decrepito, ma pur sempre quattro mura e un tetto sopra la testa.

Sapeva di che casa si trattasse, e per un attimo fu tentata di lanciare addosso alla porta il coniglio e scappare a gambe levate. _La casa del figlio della strega_ , la chiamavano i contadini giù al villaggio.

Un luogo maledetto da cui tenersi alla larga. Vera deglutì saliva bollente.

Assideramento o stregoneria? Assideramento o stregoneria?

Gonne zuppe in una mano, coniglio nell’altra, fece appello alle sue ultime forze per annullare la distanza tra lei e quello che era un rifugio, stregato o meno ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

La porta era aperta, dava su un ingresso spoglio, di fronte a lei lo spettacolo desolante di finestre penzolanti da cui la pioggia entrava senza pietà, pavimento di assi imbarcate e muri dall’intonaco scrostato che volteggiava nell’aria stantia.

Sarebbe andata bene lo stesso.

La debolezza tornò così forte da gettarla a terra e chiuderle a forza gli occhi.

Sognò di essere ancora bambina, a casa con la nonna che aveva spostato una brandina proprio di fronte al caminetto perché Vera si alzava dal letto con lei prima dell’alba e, seppur assonnata, insisteva per scendere in cucina a farle compagnia. Sepolta dalle coperte, circondata dall’odore del pane appena sfornato, ascoltava la nonna raccontarle storie sempre nuove, e ogni volta che il sonno tornava a reclamarla sognava di fate, creature dei boschi, ma anche di persone gentili durante l’incubo della guerra.

Poi era finito tutto.

Vera si stiracchiò e stropicciò gli occhi. Era su un letto.

Pur senza sollevare le palpebre, era chiaro che non fosse ancora distesa sulle stesse assi appiccicose su cui era svenuta. Sotto di lei c’era un materasso, la sua testa era appoggiata a un cuscino. Persino i vestiti adesso erano leggeri, caldi, come la coperta di lana grezza in cui era avvolta.

Qualcosa non quadrava.

«Sei... Sei sveglia? Va benissimo se non lo sei, è solo che stai respirando in modo diverso.»

Che cazzo?

Spalancò gli occhi e si tirò su a sedere nonostante l’ondata di nausea che la travolse.

Era su un letto. Era avvolta in una coperta. E addosso aveva qualcosa che non ne apparteneva.

Era una camicia da notte candida, a maniche lunghe, ricamata con minuscoli fiorellini colorati lungo gli orli come ormai nessuno faceva più. La stanza non era ciò che rimaneva della casa andata in malora a cui aveva sfondato con una spallata la porta: era piccola, un’unica stanza illuminata dal fioco tepore del caminetto a pochi passi dal letto. Il suo vestito, i sottogonna, il corsetto, il mantello e persino le calze, tutti infradiciati di fango, qualcuno li aveva appesi ad asciugare. La pioggia batteva ancora sul tetto basso, ma ora sembrava lontana, non più una sua preoccupazione.

Dove diamine era finita? Chi...

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla camicia da notte, sotto cui non portava assolutamente niente, e arrossì.

«Mi... Mi dispiace. Avevi la febbre, quei vestiti addosso non... La camicia da notte era di mia sorella, ho pensato fosse della tua taglia e... Non ho visto niente, lo giuro!»

Era una voce timida, debole, tanto che per un momento non pensò nemmeno appartenesse a un maschio. Sussultò quando dall’ombra dall’altro lato della casa spuntò un uomo, no, un ragazzo alto fin quasi al soffitto, con le braccia strette al petto e la testa incassata nelle spalle.

«Anche perché, beh...»

Alla luce del camino, i suoi vestiti sembravano vecchio stile, rattoppati più volte ma puliti, così come il taglio dei capelli scuri, tutti all’indietro a esclusione di due riccioli ribelli che con scatti nervosi portava ogni manciata di secondi dietro le orecchie. Dovevano avere più o meno la stessa età, anche se Vera ne dimostrava sicuramente molti di più. Chissà cos’avrebbe visto, se avesse avuto davanti uno specchio.

I suoi occhi...

«Non posso vedere molto.»

Li teneva chiusi, e solo in quel momento Vera fece caso al modo in cui si muoveva, con passo sicuro ma senza guardare dove stava andando. Dal tavolo all’angolo opposto della stanza impiegò tre falcate per raggiungere il camino, dove si chinò e allungò una mano verso una cesta in cui, bello beato, il coniglio si godeva il tepore del fuoco.

«Non sapevo se fosse un tuo...» il ragazzo scosse la testa «...animale, quindi non l’ho cucinato per cena.»

«Può finire in pentola per quel che mi riguarda.» Vera alzò la coperta fino alle spalle «Chi sei tu?»

Doveva stare attenta, perché gli uomini erano imprevedibili. Anche certe donne, a volte, ma gli uomini erano peggio. Un attimo erano gentili, pieni di attenzioni e regali, e un attimo dopo, quando ritenevano di essersi sforzati troppo, la tiravano per un braccio e pretendevano di avere quel che volevano. Era maledettamente facile commettere lo stesso, identico errore a ogni sorriso gentile, a ogni cena offerta quando lo stomaco brontolava. Circondò le ginocchia con le braccia e si strinse in una palla.

Lo sconosciuto non girò la testa verso di lei, mentre rispondeva.

«Tu... Puoi chiamarmi Sam, va bene?»

«Pensavo che questa casa fosse disabitata.»

Il coniglio, infastidito dalle loro voci, si girò dall’altra parte.

«No, non lo è. Ci vivo io.»

«Da quanto?»

«Io... Da abbastanza tempo. Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Perché dovrebbe essere disabitata da decenni. Quando sono entrata era in rovina!»

«Oh, davvero?» piegò la testa di lato e uno dei riccioli cadde di nuovo «Non è in rovina, come puoi vedere.»

Le girava la testa. Possibile che la sua mente l’avesse ingannata? Che si aspettasse di vedere macerie e quello i suoi occhi le avessero mostrato? Ma non c’era nemmeno una luce accesa dentro!

«Ma quindi non hai paura di vivere qui?»

«Perché?»

«Perché tutta la foresta è maledetta! Suvvia, lo so io che ci ho passato a malapena un mese nel villaggio giù dalla collina! Sono tutti terrorizzati. Hanno persino smesso di...»

_Brava, Vera, ammetti di essere una ladra in casa del tizio che ti ha salvato la pelle._

Il ragazzo, Sam o qualcosa di simile, scosse la testa. Per un momento soltanto un’ombra era scesa sul suo volto.

«Non vado quasi mai in paese, non amo molto la gente, sai? Loro pensano che io sia anche sordo o lento di comprendonio, ma li sento bisbigliare.»

«Ma mi hai...»

«Quasi dimenticavo!»

Corse di nuovo al tavolo, ingombro di vasetti, ciotole e piatti. Sopra un sottopentola di legno, un bricco sbeccato emetteva fumo. Col suo contenuto riempì una tazza blu di porcellana così bella che nemmeno nella vetrinetta buona della nonna Vera ne aveva mai vista una uguale. Alle sue narici giunse un buon odore di latte di capra, a cui poi il ragazzo aggiunse un cucchiaio di quello che sembrava miele, un granello di sale e un pizzico di polvere dall’odore pungente di cui la ragazza faticava ad afferrarne il ricordo.

Il calore si sparse dai palmi alle dita, così piacevole da ridurla sull’orlo delle lacrime. Non era un pensiero dignitoso, ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa in cambio di un’altra ora sotto le coperte a bere latte caldo.

«Mi dispiace per la mediocre ospitalità, non sono abituato ad avere nessuno e, beh, è la prima volta che...» scosse di nuovo la testa «Ti prego di accettare questo dono, non troverai nemici in casa mia.»

Latte caldo, sale, cannella.

Era cannella.

_Per tutti gli Dèi, mi ha scambiata per una fata._

Ecco perché non aveva messo in pentola Orecchie Lunghe, aveva paura fosse il suo servitore, o famiglio, o qualsiasi cosa a cui le fate tenessero. Ecco perché sembrava essersi inventato il nome Sam.

 _Non dare mai il tuo vero nome a una fata, Vera_ , diceva la nonna, _o ti ruberanno l’anima_.

_Pensa che io sia una fata._

Quindi non le avrebbe fatto del male. Per gentilezza o paura non importava, non si sarebbe comportato come tutti gli altri.

Bevve un sorso di latte, riconoscente. Da quanto non mangiava? Due giorni prima aveva rubato della frutta da un bidone della spazzatura, ne era sicura, ma dopo... Dopo non c’era stato nulla ed era per quello che aveva saltato la recinzione per rubare il coniglio.

Aveva fame.

Trangugiò l’intero contenuto della tazza troppo bella in pochi secondi, facendo rumori di cui, secondo la nonna, una figliola di buona famiglia si sarebbe dovuta vergognare. Alla fine si pulì persino la bocca con il dorso della mano, attenta a non sporcare i ricami sulla manica.

«Hai le capre?»

«Ho anche le api.»

Aveva un bel sorriso fiero, due guance piene e nemmeno un filo di barba. Adesso che lo vedeva bene, seppur alla luce fioca del caminetto, pensò che aveva un’aria gentile e un viso innocente, quasi da bambino. Forse non le avrebbe fatto del male nemmeno se non l’avesse scambiata per un’abitante del bosco.

«Le api... Non ho mai visto dove vivono le api.»

Sam allungò l’orecchio.

«Adesso piove troppo, ma domani se vuoi ti mostro l’alveare.»

Domani... Non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe stata viva, domani. Strinse le labbra.

«Io mi chiamo...»

«No, non importa. Preferisco non sapere il tuo nome, se non ti dispiace.»

_Pensa veramente che io sia una fata. Io!_

«Perché mi hai aiutato?»

«Pensavo stessi morendo.» tornò da Orecchie Lunghe e riprese ad accarezzarlo sul pelo finalmente morbido e lucido «Ho sentito la porta che si apriva e l’acqua che entrava... Poi sei caduta dentro e respiravi male. Pensavo fossi... ferita in modo strano, poi ho capito che era un coniglio.»

«Hai pensato avessi la pelliccia!»

«Mi dispiace tanto!»

«No, no!» Vera rise di gusto «È solo divertente.»

«Mia madre mi diceva sempre di aiutare chi ne ha bisogno e non per ottenere qualcosa in cambio. Ti giuro che non ho toccato niente, quando ti ho cambiato i vestiti.»

«Non importa.»

Vera si strinse di nuovo nella coperta.

 _Non è il peggio che mi è accaduto_ , ma questo non lo disse.

Approfittando del suo silenzio, Sam tornò nell’angolo di casa che corrispondeva alla cucina e prese a sistemare i piatti puliti sui ripiani, canticchiando tra sé una melodia melensa che Vera non sentiva da quando era alta come la gamba del tavolo.

A pensarci bene, tutto sotto quel tetto era antiquato, dal camino al posto della stufa alla totale mancanza di un rubinetto che risparmiasse agli abitanti la fatica di andare al pozzo. C’era un secchio pieno d’acqua limpida in un angolo, ma nulla di più. Persino la nonna avrebbe storto il naso e descritto la camicia da notte col collo così alto come fuori moda, per non parlare della coperta rammendata a mano in più punti.

«Ma se dovessi andare in bagno?»

«Oh, c’è lo sgabuzzino fuori.»

«Fuori?»

Sam rise.

Era un bel suono.

«Non sono mica un gran signore, io. Se no c’è il secchio, sotto il letto.»

Chi usava ancora il secchio sotto il letto? Nemmeno nei dormitori per i poveri.

«Credo che userò il bagno fuori appena smette di piovere.»

Sam scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, come se Vera avesse fatto chissà quale battuta. Suo malgrado, si ritrovò con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia.

«Ma è inchiostro, quello?»

Si tappò la bocca non appena ebbe realizzato la maleducazione della domanda. Che cosa le passava per la testa? Voleva farsi buttare fuori?

Sam però non sembrò essersela presa, anzi: le mostrò anche un pennino che prima non aveva notato. La punta d’oro brillava.

«Mia sorella ha insistito perché imparassi a scrivere, diceva che mi sarebbe servito prima o poi. L’ultima volta che ha provato a insegnarmi ho lasciato con la mano una striscia di inchiostro su tutto il foglio e poi sulla mia faccia, ci credi? Era freddo e appiccicoso. Però a parte quello credo di cavarmela, anche se mi prendeva sempre in giro per gli errori.» alzò le spalle, perso in un ricordo lontano.

Il petto di Vera si strinse, perché quell’espressione la conosceva bene. Era la sua, quando si smarriva dentro se stessa e riportava alla mente l’ultimo giorno prima che portassero via la nonna, quando ancora era tutto innocente e profumato e bellissimo.

«Tua sorella...»

«Era una bravissima persona, come la mamma. Purtroppo essere bravissime persone non ti salva dalla febbre rossa. Non ti preoccupare, è stato tanti anni fa. Ho bruciato tutto.»

«Mi dispiace.» Vera sollevò la manica fino al gomito, su cui sopravvivevano le chiazze della malattia «So cosa si prova. Non sapevo che si fosse spinta fino a qui, pensavo che chiudere i confini avrebbe funzionato.»

«Non è stato un periodo facile, in ogni casa c’era un... Ma perché sto parlando di cose così tristi?»

«Quindi sei rimasto da solo.»

Inaspettatamente, Sam sorrise.

«Mamma mi ha lasciato animali molto rumorosi, almeno. Niente gatti. Adesso però ho il terrore di inciampare sul coniglio.»

Vera rise, coprendosi la bocca. Il suo stomaco decise di brontolare proprio nell’unico attimo di silenzio.

«Hai ancora fame?»

«Io...»

Si strinse nelle spalle. Mendicare cibo era ciò che odiava di più, perché dava agli altri il privilegio di camminarle sopra, di sentirsi superiori, di fare sentire lei in debito per un pezzo di pane a cui avrebbe dovuto grattare via la muffa. Avrebbe negato fino alla morte, letteralmente, di avere bisogno di cibo, finché lo stomaco non fosse diventato più potente del cervello.

«Dovrei avere ancora qualcosa, aspetta un attimo.»

Come se avesse capito al volo il suo disagio, Sam non le diede il tempo di replicare e fu di nuovo di fianco al tavolo. Trovò dopo pochi secondi una pagnotta ancora intera per metà, da cui tagliò una fetta che spalmò, un’altra volta, di miele, un pizzico di sale e cannella.

_Poveretto, pensi proprio che io sia una fata, ne sei davvero convinto._

Vera passò la mano tra i capelli ancora umidi, annodati dal vento. Puzzavano di terra.

Proprio una fata, era. La fata della sfiga.

«Quindi, stavi dicendo, prima...»

«Cosa?»

«Questa casa. La casa di...?»

«Del figlio della strega?»

«Sì.»

C’era un tremolio appena percettibile nella sua voce, nonostante il volto fosse una maschera di calma e le mani si muovessero senza esitare sul tavolo affollato.

«È una storia che si racconta giù al villaggio, ma se tu vivi qui vuol dire che di maledizion-»

«Me la dici?»

Aveva stretto il pugno. Vera scivolò all’indietro sul materasso, sull’attenti.

«Io non ne so molto, ma credo tanti anni fa, forse un centinaio? O cinquanta, non lo so. Qui ci viveva il figlio di una strega che era deforme e odiava tutti o qualcosa del genere, e per dispetto faceva sparire o ammalare gli animali, oppure rovinava i raccolti. Dicevano nascondesse persino un tesoro da qualche parte, ci credi?»

La ragazza si sedette a gambe incrociate e prese tra le braccia il cuscino per allentare la tensione che aveva preso possesso della stanza. Sam era immobile.

«E un giorno non ne poterono più di tutto questo e decisero di porre fine alla maledizione.»

Era rannicchiata in un angolo di fianco a un fosso, quando un nonno era passato, nipotini aggrappati ai pantaloni, e aveva raccontato l’ultima parte della storia con la stessa foga di un attore di teatro.

«La successiva notte di luna piena tutti gli uomini salirono su per la collina, trascinarono fuori il figlio della strega e lo gettarono giù, a rotolare tra gli alberi fino al paese.»

I bambini sembravano non averne mai abbastanza dell’ultima, cruenta parte, le loro vocine incitavano il vecchio a raccontare di nuovo cosa fosse rimasto del corpo una volta raggiunta la base della collina. Vera scrollò le spalle: non l’avrebbe ripetuto.

«Nessuno che io sappia ha trovato il tesoro misterioso, quindi magari è ancora qui!»

Sam non reciprocò il suo sorriso Aveva abbandonato il pane e con i polpastrelli pareva stesse accarezzando il bordo del tavolo, da destra verso sinistra. Strinse le labbra, poi scosse la testa e tornò a sorridere. Vera preferì non indagare oltre, non dopo l’improvviso scatto d’ira di poco prima.

«Ecco, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare.»

«Grazie.» rispose a fatica, l’umiliante parola che si rifiutava di uscire.

Il pane era vecchio di qualche giorno, ma rimaneva comunque il cibo più buono che avesse mai mangiato. Masticò lenta, godendosi ogni morso, la dolcezza del miele nonostante il tocco di sale, l’abbondanza di cannella che prima poteva solo guardare con occhi spalancati nelle vetrine delle drogherie.

«Perché stai piangendo?»

Portò una mano al volto e lo scoprì umido.

«Perché... Sei gentile.» a fatica, lo stomaco ora attorcigliato, buttò giù ciò che rimaneva del pane «Sei gentile con me.»

«Anche tu sei stata gentile con me.»

«Che cosa ho fatto?»

Sam sorrise ma non aggiunse nulla. Vera abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani impiastricciate di miele, sulle unghie spezzate e le dita striate di terra.

«Vuoi sederti vicino a me?» gli chiese.

«Io?»

«No, il coniglio.» rise «Certo, tu.»

Fu dopo un lungo momento di esitazione, in cui strinse le braccia al petto e si morse senza pietà il labbro, che Sam le obbedì e piombò a sedere dall’altro capo del materasso. Vera scivolò un po’ più vicino, fermandosi quando capì che l’altro era troppo a disagio.

_Questa è una cosa che racconterò ai miei nipoti, se sopravvivo tanto da averne... Pensa ancora che io sia una fata. Io!_

Era assorto nei propri pensieri, lontano; si mordicchiava l’interno della guancia come se desiderasse chiederle qualcosa ma non ne avesse il coraggio. Era bello, così da vicino, coi capelli che si rifiutavano di stare al loro posto, le guance rosse, le labbra rosee socchiuse.

«Posso prenderti per mano?»

Cosa?

«Cosa?»

Sam sussultò.

«No, no, niente. Non ti preoccupare. Ho parlato troppo.»

Lo fece lei. Prima gli sfiorò il polso, poi fece risalire i polpastrelli fino al dorso della mano, gli accarezzò il palmo e intrecciò le sue dita alle proprie. Erano ruvide ma tiepide, piacevoli da toccare. Più di tutto, non stringevano con possessività per non lasciarla andare.

«Io...»

«Ti piace?»

«Sì. Non ho mai fatto nulla del genere.»

Il suo viso si era fatto più rosso delle braci nel caminetto. Vera sorrise, improvvisamente consapevole del calore che le invadeva il petto; era così innocente, così diverso. Perché viveva da solo su una collina, in una casa maledetta?

Sollevò la sua mano e se la portò al volto; respirò il lieve odore di cannella sulla pelle ruvida. Da quanto non sentiva il calore di un altro essere umano? Calore vero, non quello appartenente a quella sottospecie di uomini di cui attirava le attenzioni.

Fu delicato, anche troppo, mentre timido le carezzava lo zigomo e passava un polpastrello sulle sopracciglia. La mano si intrufolò fra i capelli senza tirare, e al contempo un’espressione di meraviglia comparve sul suo viso.

«Penso tu abbia i capelli di foglie e muschio. Ne sento l’odore.»

Vera trattenne una risata a quello strano complimento, ma lì, sotto il suo lieve e meravigliato tocco, si sentiva davvero una creatura dei boschi, libera e potente come nessun essere umano sarebbe mai stato.

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le dita di Sam sulle labbra secche nello stesso momento in cui il suo respiro si fece più affannato. Come stupito dalla propria stessa reazione, il ragazzo tirò indietro la mano.

«Mi dispiace.»

«No.» Vera lo prese per il polso e accompagnò la sua mano sul proprio collo «Non fermarti.»

Un uomo la stava toccando con un minimo di rispetto e lei stava per piangere. Non sapeva se sentirsi patetica oppure disperata. Cacciò via il sapore amaro che si era annidato sotto la lingua e si concentrò invece sui brividi che le provocava la mano dell’altro che scendeva sul collo, si soffermava sulle clavicole, indecisa se osare di più.

Vera annuì, prima di darsi dell’idiota e incoraggiarlo a scendere inarcando la schiena. La sua mano si chiuse attorno a un seno e rimase lì, come paralizzata, il respiro ancora più rumoroso e la faccia sempre più rossa.

«Mi dispiace io... Non ho mai toccato una ragazza. Non so come si fa.»

«Ti piace?»

«Sì.»

Vera si morse l’interno della guancia, mentre il suo sguardo cadeva sulle labbra schiuse dell’altro.

«Posso darti un bacio?»

Sam sobbalzò. Indeciso, passò la mano libera fra i capelli e per un attimo smise di respirare.

«Se... Se ti fa piacere.»

Agì prima che la mente le ricordasse che probabilmente stava commettendo un errore: la sua pelle aveva uno splendido odore, che inalò a pieni polmoni prima di posare le proprie labbra sulle sue che, timidamente, si schiusero per lasciarle spazio. Il calore del suo corpo le stava andando alla testa quasi fosse stato alcolico; gli sfiorò la lingua, lasciò che l’altro esplorasse, toccasse, mordesse persino.

«Posso...?»

Vera sollevò l’orlo della camicia da notte. Il suo tocco era freddo, ora, sulla sua pelle diventata bollente. Più coraggioso, scese verso l’ombelico strappandole un brivido, poi la mano aperta si soffermò su una coscia, indecisa se andare avanti. La ragazza mugolò contro il suo collo, prima di baciarlo sul lembo di pelle delicata nell’incavo della spalla. Infilò la mano sotto la camicia ruvida e si godette il tepore della pelle.

«Che cos’è questo?»

Al collo portava una semplice laccio di cuoio, a cui era appesa una chiave che stonava sia col resto del suo abbigliamento che con la casa umile in cui viveva. Se l’avesse vista al collo di chiunque altro avrebbe pensato che fosse d’oro.

«Un regalo.»

La tristezza che velò il suo volto la fece pentire di averlo chiesto. Si era aspettata magari non uno scatto d’ira, non gli occhi lucidi. Quel ragazzo era davvero strano.

«Me l’ha data mia madre poco prima di...»

«Non importa.» gli accarezzò la guancia «Non devi dirmelo se non ti va, davvero.»

Le sorrise. Vera lo baciò su un lato delle labbra e nascose di nuovo il bizzarro ciondolo dietro i bottoni ancora allacciati. La mano di Sam tornò a vagare, sempre più curiosa, sempre più vicina.

«Sto facendo qualcosa di male?»

Vera allentò la presa sulle sue spalle. Era ancora un ragazzino, da un certo punto di vista, allo stesso tempo troppo timoroso e troppo esuberante. E con la tendenza a grattare puntualmente nel posto sbagliato.

«Qui.» lo guidò con un movimento del bacino e lo sentì sussultare quando le sue dita scivolarono, ormai umide.

Era bello. Per la prima volta dopo mesi, forse persino un anno, provava vero desiderio per la persona che gli stava di fronte, ne desiderava il tocco maldestro, le labbra affamate lungo il collo, poi la spalla e infine il petto dove persero ogni vergogna. Vera soffocò un gemito tra i capelli di Sam quando lui racchiuse il suo capezzolo tra le labbra e lo tormentò con la punta della lingua. Persino l’accenno di denti le mandava brividi su per la schiena, dritti al cervello.

Con la punta delle dita oltrepassò l’orlo dei pantaloni dell’altro, che trattenne il respiro e strinse la presa sul fianco di Vera, strappandole a sua volta un gemito.

«Posso?»

«Non... Non so come si fa.»

«Ti insegno io.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio mentre gli mordicchiava il lobo «Non preoccuparti.»

Con le ultime forze che il proprio corpo febbricitante le concesse, salì a cavalcioni su di lui e con un esperto schiocco di dita gli slacciò i bottoni dei pantaloni diventati da un po’ troppo stretti. Posò la mano aperta sulla guancia di Sam e gli girò il volto per trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Gli diede di nuovo un bacio, tentando di trasmettergli la pelle d’oca che le sue dita le avevano fatto spuntare in tutto il corpo.

«Va... Va bene?»

«Che cosa?»

«Il mio...»

«Oh, il tuo cazzo?»

«Ma cosa dici!»

Rise, la propria fronte contro la sua.

«Va benissimo.»

Accarezzò la pelle liscia, beandosi dei mugolii che Sam a fatica strozzava.

«Non devi ringraziarmi o ripagarmi, io...»

«Shhh.» premette l’indice dell’altra mano sulle sue labbra «Non è un ringraziamento. Voglio farlo. Con te. Adesso.»

Non sapeva perché. Non lo conosceva, poteva benissimo essere come tutti gli altri e nasconderlo molto bene. Però... Però qualcosa le diceva che la verità fosse un’altra. Che fosse davvero il campagnolo ingenuo che aveva tutta l’aria di essere. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per pensare al futuro.

Quel tempo non era adesso.

«Mi piace la tua pelle.» le accarezzò la schiena, le labbra premute contro il suo collo «Profuma di buono.»

Si abbassò lentamente, più per dare a lui la possibilità di abituarsi che per vero bisogno. Fosse stato per lei avrebbe già mosso i fianchi come un’indemoniata in ogni direzione umanamente possibile. Fu per lui che prese a muoversi piano, godendosi allo stesso tempo le lievi ondate di piacere che il respiro di Sam, sempre più affannato a ogni spinta.

«Come va?»

In risposta ottenne solo un gemito roco che la fece ridere. Provò l’istinto di abbracciarlo e lo fece, senza temere nulla se non che lui ricambiasse con un po’ troppa foga.

Assecondò i suoi movimenti quando, dopo l’iniziale stupore, il ragazzo trovò la forza di spingere il bacino in avanti. Premette il proprio corpo contro di lui, strusciò il bacino contro il suo per amplificare ancora di più il piacere che stavano condividendo. Nonostante la lentezza, nonostante l’inesperienza.

Quindi era così che ci si sentiva quando si scopava veramente e non per dovere, o per ripagare un debito?

_Potrei prenderci gusto._

Si impadronì delle labbra dell’altro, per soffocare il gemito poco dignitoso che risalì su per la gola nel momento esatto dell’orgasmo.

«St-Stai bene?»

«Più che bene. Continua.»

Con gli occhi socchiusi e le dita perse tra i riccioli neri, si abbandonò su di lui che, non ancora sazio, continuava a muoversi lento, come se avesse addosso una bambola fragile e non una donna che là fuori sarebbe sopravvissuta ben più di lui.

Era una bella sensazione, quella di essere così protetti. Sam, sempre più impaziente, divorò con quelle labbra meravigliose la sua bocca, il mento, il collo, e poi di nuovo il seno su cui si accanì con una lentezza che fece urlare la sua pelle troppo sensibile.

Le sarebbe venuto dentro, realizzò.

_Ci penso poi se non mi vengono le mie cose._

Sam si strinse a lei, mentre si spingeva più a fondo e anche lui veniva mordendosi forte il labbro. Il suo respiro, però, non accennava a calmarsi, così come il rossore non pareva avere alcuna intenzione di svanire dal suo volto.

_Lo sai, che sei così bello?_

La sollevò con pochissima fatica e la aiutò a stendersi sul letto, dove Vera mormorò un _Grazie_ a malapena percettibile. Scopare la lasciava sempre debole, ma ora era diverso.

Ora stava sorridendo.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese a occhi chiusi.

«Sì, credo.»

Nella casa silenziosa sopravviveva solo il rumore del fuoco che scoppiettava. Persino la pioggia doveva essersi calmata, perché non batteva più senza pietà sul tetto. Il corpo di Vera affondò nel materasso quando Sam inaspettatamente si alzò in piedi.

«Non hai sonno?»

«Non particolarmente, no.»

Come facevano gli uomini ad avere così tanta resistenza?

«Ti dispiace se dormo un po’?»

La baciò sulla fronte.

«Dormi pure. Vado a mettere un po’ di legna nel fuoco.»

«La bestiaccia è ancora lì?»

«Il coniglio?»

«Mh mh.»

Passi verso il caminetto.

«Sì, dorme ancora nella cesta.»

«Tienitelo, va bene? Mi ha già causato troppi guai.»

Si addormentò proprio mentre lui le stava mettendo la coperta sulle spalle.

La svegliò un brivido. Pochi secondi dopo arrivò il mal di testa.

«Ma che...»

Faceva freddo, nonostante si rendesse conto di portare degli abiti asciutti. La colpa, realizzò, era del piano di legno duro e umido su cui si aveva dormito e della finestra aperta da cui entrava un venticello debole ma gelido.

Qualcosa non andava.

«S-Sam?»

Aprì gli occhi e, impaziente, attese che si abituassero alla violenta luce del mattino. Vera aveva addosso i suoi vecchi vestiti, non la camicia da notte che lui le aveva prestato. Quando si era cambiata?

«Sam?»

La casa era la stessa, ne riconobbe il caminetto, il tavolo malconcio e il letto su cui era sdraiata. Ma tutto era coperto da uno spesso strato di polvere che le solleticava le narici e seccava gli occhi. Nessuna traccia di coperte, materassi, cibo, ceste con conigli o qualsiasi cosa su cui avesse posato gli occhi la sera prima. Persino le assi del pavimento si erano imbarcate per l’umidità, e una delle finestre era rotta. Da lì entrava l’aria fredda.

La casa era disabitata e in rovina.

«Sam?» domandò alla stanza gelida.

Si alzò a fatica, ignorando i muscoli contrariati che insistevano per trascinarla a terra. C’era un errore, ci doveva essere un errore.

Era stato tutto un sogno? La casa, il profumo di cannella, il maledetto coniglio, il ragazzo gentile che sembrava troppo perfetto per essere vero...

«Sam?»

Grattò il polso che prudeva e le dita si scontrarono con qualcosa di freddo e appuntito sotto la manica. Avvolto attorno al suo polso c’era il laccio che Sam portava al collo a cui era appesa la chiave, ancora lucida e brillante, nascosta in parte da un vecchissimo foglio di carta piegato in quattro che minacciava di ridursi in polvere al primo movimento brusco. Con una mano tremante lo aprì: era un biglietto.

L’inchiostro di ogni lettera era sbavato, e una mano tremolante aveva lasciato una scia nera da parte a parte. La grafia era così confusa da essere a malapena leggibile persino per una come Vera che aveva imparato da piccola.

Avvicinò il naso alla carta e colse un lieve sentore di cannella.

_Mi ha scritto un biglietto._

Si risiedette sull’asse di legno, unico ricordo del letto, e strizzò gli occhi per vederci bene oltre le lacrime.

_Fata, io non so ancora se tu sei una visione, un abitante del bosco o un presago del futuro ma so che non sarai di fianco a me quando mi sveglierò e quindi provo a scriverti ance se non so se sai leggere. ti ringrazio per aver adolcito quelli che ora so essere il mio ultimo giorno. Tra poche ore è luna piena sai, ma mi hai dato tempo per salvare le capre, le api e anche il tuo coniglo._

_ti ho fatto un regalo. Spero sia abbastanza per ri pagarti. la seratura è dentro il camino dove non si vede._

_Grazie ancora. Eric_


End file.
